Antes de que te vayas
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a dar por alguien? Él quería volver a verla. Ella, volver a sentirlo.
Aquí colaborando con el precioso topic **Mimato** del foro **Proyecto 1-8** en ésta actividad que conmemora los 5000 post :3 ¡Felicidades, mis preciosas mimatas! ¡A seguir creciendo, linduras mías!~

La actividad consiste en escribir a base de temas musicales propuesto por las participantes de dicha actividad. Me ha tocado escribir de un temaso como lo es Summertime Sadness de Lana del Rey, propuesto por Riens. No sé si pude lograr lo que esperaban, pero lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo. Ojalá les guste :3

Sin nada más, les dejo la lectura.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Summary :** ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a dar por alguien? Él quería volver a verla. Ella, volver a sentirlo.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Antes de que te vayas**_

 _ **.**_

 _«Antes de que te vayas…, bésame apasionadamente»_ Fue su último pedido.

* * *

Todo lo que recordaba era haberlo visto a las afueras de su casa, vistiendo su acostumbrada chaqueta negra y la moto a sus espaldas, aguardando a por ella en mitad de la noche.

Aquella noche volvería a huir con él, a hurtadillas, con esa emoción que le provocaba hacer cosas que «una señorita no debe hacer».

Se abrazó fuerte a su espalda, mientras el viento de verano sacudía sus cabellos y ondeaba su vestido.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte. Lo último que recordaba haber visto, era su cabellera rubia y luego los cables de la carretera, con la electricidad emitiendo su camino por éstos. Quizá unas estrellas a lo lejos y la luna trémula alumbrando aquella triste escena en la que su vestido blanco, se tiñó de rojo.

A pesar de que sus tacones favoritos acabaron tirados lejos de ella, y su vestido quedó arruinado o su tan arreglado moño, ahora yacía desparramado contra el asfalto, ella se sentía _«viva»_. Irónico, pensó.

Cuando escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado por aquella voz que tanto amaba, no pudo evitar levantar la comisura de sus labios, un poco al menos. Ella sólo quería pedirle una cosa antes de que la oscuridad nublara sus ojos.

* * *

Todos lo culpaban y hacían causante de su muerte. Él no decía lo contrario. Y aunque muchos no lo notaran, Yamato odiaba seguir vivo. Él hubiese preferido haber muerto en aquel accidente, en lugar de ella. Y ella, desde su condición inmaterial, lo contemplaba entristecida, porque él nunca quiso enseñar sus emociones, ni siquiera frente a ella y ahora podía contemplarlo llorando en silencio.

Susurraba culpa cuando nadie más ocupaba lugar en la habitación del hospital al cual le sentenciaron y sólo ella podía oírlo.

Ella lo observaba desde la esquina de su cuarto, desde los pies de su cama o recostada contra la ventana que daba al atardecer. Él solía dirigir sus orbes azules hacia donde ella, aunque no pueda verla, sonreía un poco y pensaba que sus hebras castañas lucían tan bellas como siempre, como el verano que ella siempre representaba, con sus ojos, con su sonrisa, siempre cálida y siempre brindándole de aquella temperatura a su rostro, a sus mejillas.

Él sabía que ella ya no estaba, pero ella seguía siendo vista por él. A veces despierto, otras más dormido. Ella sólo quería volver a tener un cuerpo para acariciar su rostro, sus hebras rubias y besar sus labios.

 _«Eres el mejor»_ Recordaba que eran las palabras que siempre le decía cuando se acercaba la noche y la desnudez a sus cuerpos. Ella lo abrazaba y repetía esas palabras contra su oído, con ternura y sensualidad entremezcladas.

Y cada vez que él lloraba en silencio por las noches, ella se recostaba junto a él y susurraba consuelos que no podía oír. Él dormía con un poco más de calma, cuando ella prevalecía junto a él, pero habían noches en las que él no podía recordar esas palabras sin sentir el pecho presionándoselo, adolorido y pobre. Miserable.

* * *

Ella recorría descalza su cuarto y ondeaba su vestido sobre el asfalto. Ella estaba en todas partes y en ningún lugar.

Acariciaba su rostro dormido y besaba sus labios, aunque él no lo sintiera. Sonreía cuando él abría los ojos por las noches y trataba de encontrarla. Él seguía llamándola, a veces dormido, otras más despierto.

Él la recordaba bañada por el sol del verano de Julio y aunque haya transcurrido un año de su muerte y el sol resplandecía como siempre, él se sentía más sólo y frío que nunca.

 _«Una tristeza de verano»._ Así decía ella cuando lo miraba triste, porque él siempre la comparó con el verano: resplandeciente, cálida, viva. Sonreía cuando él lo decía, porque había una mezcla de pena y gracia en su rostro. Ella era el verano, pero un verano que acabó tristemente. No lo culpaba por nada.

* * *

Mimi solía abrazarse a Yamato cuando él conducía. Ésa vez no fue distinto. Entrelazó sus brazos alrededor suyo, por más que no pueda sentirlo, ella se sintió ardiendo como siempre que se fugaban juntos. El viento nocturno y la noche veraniega sobre ambos, oyendo el chispeante sonido de los cables mientras se abrían paso sobre la carretera. Ella no sabía a dónde se dirigía Yamato, sólo sabía que lo tenía junto a ella en esos momentos y que eso era suficiente.

Lo vio descender del vehículo llegado al mismo lugar donde ella murió. Ella vio tanta desolación en su mirada y lo siguió, como lo hacía desde hace un año.

Yamato detuvo sus pies precisamente donde ella acabó cerrando los ojos y se arrodilló, posando la punta de los dedos sobre el cementado. Ella contempló gotas humedeciendo el suelo donde él estaba.

―Déjame seguirte… ―Lo escuchó decir, temblando al contener las lágrimas mientras recordaba haberla visto morir.

Mimi trató de tocarlo, pero él se recostó sobre el asfalto, contemplando las estrellas y la luz de la luna. Ella no esperó mucho para acomodarse junto a él. Estiró sus dedos nuevamente, intentando tocar su mejilla.

Desde hace un año que ella dejó de experimentar el miedo a algo. Después de todo, ya no había nada que pudiese dañarla. Verlo recostado en mitad de la carretera sin un ápice de voluntad para hacerse a un lado en caso de que algún vehículo aparezca, despertó en ella ese _miedo_.

¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a dar por alguien? Él quería volver a verla. Ella, volver a sentirlo.

Yamato cerró los ojos al oír la bocina de un camión acercándose. Sintió la calidez en los labios que lo asaltaban cuando _ella_ lo besaba.

―Mimi… ―Susurró la abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que se encontraba a la orilla de la ruta y no en medio, viendo al camión pasando de largo y él con vida.

Ella desapareció entonces y decidió esperar y extrañar, como el sol extraña a la luna. Como las estrellas al sol.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

Espero que no odien ésta historia. Amo ésta canción pero admito que me vi tentada a golpearme la cabeza contra la pared porque no podía escribir nada que me llenase.

Y pues, nada más que eso.

Besitos a todos~


End file.
